dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Xeno Turles
is an incarnation of Turles from a world separate to the main timeline. Appearance Xeno Turles' appearance is identical to his main counterpart's except for his eyes that glow yellow. Personality Xeno Turles' personality is identical to his main counterpart's. Biography ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark Empire Saga ;Advent of Mechikabura Saga In the manga, Mechikabura along with his subordinates Salsa and the Dark-Masked King travel back in time to confront Xeno Turles who had merged with the Four-Star Dark Dragon Ball. Mechikabura sends out the Dark-Masked King to battle against Xeno Turles and retrieve the ball and a single blow is able to send Xeno Turles hurtling back into the Tree of Might where he then picks up a piece of it's fruit and takes a bite. The fruit provides him a significant boost to his power, startling Salsa as Mechikabura orders him to take care of him. Salsa attacks away at Xeno Turles but is unable to do any meaningful damage comparing the Saiyan's power to that of a Demon God or perhaps even greater. Xeno Turles attempts to attack Mechikabura but a single blast from the old demon eradicates him completely and they soon recover the Dark Dragon Ball off of his remains. Power After merging with the Dark Dragon Ball, Xeno Turles becomes much stronger. In the manga, Xeno Turles is strong enough to fight the Dark-Masked King - though he is outmatched. Upon eating a Fruit of the Tree of Might and taking on his Out of Control form Xeno Turles is able to outmatch Demon God Salsa in battle - not even flinching when kicked in the back. He is said by Salsa to be at the same level, or even above that of a Demon God. However he and the Tree of Might are destroyed instantly when Mechikabura fires an energy blast at them. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Dark Kill Driver' - Xeno Turles' Super Attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Forms and Transformations Fused with Dark Dragon Ball After the Dark Dragon Balls are scattered through time and space, Xeno Turles ends up fusing with the Dark Four-Star Dragon Ball. His appearance when merged with the Dark Dragon Ball slightly alters, with his eyes becoming blank, and the Dark Dragon Ball appearing on his chest, with black lines coming out of it. Rampaging Due to the effects of the Dark Dragon Ball, when eating a Fruit of the Tree of Might, Xeno Turles undergoes a transformation into Rampaging form. In this new form, the black and red vein like mass extends over more of his body, and his eyes turn a yellowish shade. In addition, he gains increased muscle mass and more obvious muscle definition and buldging veins on his arms. It is noted by Salsa that Rampaging Xeno Turles possesses power on par with, or even above, an non-stabilized Demon God. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Manga *Xeno Turles vs. Xeno King Vegeta *Xeno Turles vs. Salsa (Demon God) *Xeno Turles vs. Mechikabura ;Game *Xeno Turles, Amond, Cacao, Daiz, Lakasei and Rasin vs. Xeno Goku *Xeno Turles (Rampaging) vs. Xeno Goku Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Time Breakers Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Tyrants